


Soon You'll Get Better

by LittleMsStark3000



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, POV Natasha Romanov, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Natasha Romanov, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMsStark3000/pseuds/LittleMsStark3000
Summary: Response to a Tumblr prompt:"A prompt where Tony cares more about others than himself and doesn’t see anything wrong with that but Natasha is just so concerned for her love."
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	Soon You'll Get Better

Natasha stared blankly outside the window of their bedroom. The incident from two days ago replayed in her mind, as if the chain of news and her nightmare the previous night were not enough.

Los Angeles. Explosion. Tony.

Her sight blurred. She blinked the tears then wiped them immediately. Her arms crossed on her chest and she filled her lungs with air again. 

The door from her periphery opened but she did not dare look that way. She knew it was him. And she knew that he would try to talk to her again in whatever way, just like earlier when she walked out of the med wing in the compound. The doctors signed off his release from the facility after a night of stay and he could continue resting in their room. 

"Good to be back." Tony announced chuckling as he walked to their bed.

Natasha did not respond nor move one bit.

He cleared his throat as he sat on the cushion. "Scott and Hope are in town. I invited them to dinner." 

As expected, he was striking conversation away from what they were supposed to talk about. Deflecting.

"Clint said you haven't been picking up his calls. You might want to calm down an anxious archer," he tried again and Natasha was holding on to her last straw of patience before bursting.

She heard him sigh.

"FRIDAY, turn on the TV please," Tony ordered. 

"Sure, boss."

"FRIDAY, turn off the TV," she rebutted. 

If the AI had real emotions, it could be trembling at the moment with how cold her tone was. 

"Yes, Natasha." 

Tony sighed again. "Sweetheart, if you're not talking to me, I can use a little background noise at least." 

That was it. She turned to face him, her jaw clenched. 

His expression which she pictured as defiant earlier, softened. "Tash..." 

"You were not even supposed to be there and you got the hardest blow." Natasha reminded.

The last mission was supposed to be for Steve, Sam, Wanda and Vision only, because he with Clint, Rhodey and her have just finished theirs in another region. It should have been enough. But the team suddenly needed back up and Iron Man literally flew to help out. They took down another HYDRA base, but not without an explosion which Tony attempted to contain. Thanks to his newly updated suit, he got tolerable injuries.

He stood up to approach her. "Hey... I know you were worried, okay -" 

"Worried? You think I was worried?" she let out a bitter laugh. "You think I'm just worried?" 

Guiltily, he tried to pull her into a hug, but she spoke again. 

"You're killing me, Tony." 

"Love..." 

"You, caring so damn much about other people that you literally just throw yourself into danger over and over again..." she continued. "I understand that's part of being a hero, and I'm proud of every good thing that you've done for the team, even for those who didn't even trust you or the Avengers." 

Tears started brimming in her eyes again, her green orbs directly looking at his brown ones, and it doubled his regret for being the cause of her crying. Again. 

"But can you blame me for wanting you alive? Is it too much to ask to be with you - breathing - longer? Am I bad if I want to spare you from anything that can take you away from me?" her voice broke as she closed their distance. 

"Tash," Tony kissed her hair and embraced her tight with one arm, as his other was in arm sling. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to hurt you like this, and I will never want to leave you either. I'm just trying to..." he shut his eyes as he dared to continue what he ought to say. "I want to do the right thing this time around -" 

"Tony, please..." She looked up his face and cut what she figured he would say. "Whatever you owed this world, you have already paid it way back when you turned Stark Industries around, when you created Iron Man and even multiplied what you can do when you empowered the team." 

Natasha could already see her reflection on his now teary eyes. 

"It was you who made me realize that I can move on from the blood and the blame and the burden which I've carried for years... That's why I gave us a chance. That's why I believed that I also deserve this..." she cupped his face in her hands. "Us... you."

He nodded before leaning his forehead to hers, closing his eyes again. 

"Then why can't you let go of those in yours?" She prompted, in high hopes that he would get it this time. Pulling him even closer, she planted a chaste kiss on his lips when did not answer. 

"You can live, Tony. You can - just like the people that you saved."


End file.
